Obito Uchiha: ¡Fantasma!
by Tsukimine12
Summary: Cuando Obito murio, esperaba ir al más allá o algo por el estilo. Lo que nunca pensó fue convertirse en un fantasma y quedar atado ayudando a lo largo al hijo de su sensei; Uzumaki Naruto. ¡ Traducción!
1. Chapter 1

**Obito Uchiha; ¡Fantasma!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni a mí ni a la autora original, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia tampoco es mía, es original de la autora en Ingles; **Namikaze Artemis**. Yo solo tengo el placer y gran honor de traducirla.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p>Obito se despertó de un salto y miro a su alrededor. Parecía estar enfrente de campamento de algún tipo. Se llevó su mano a su cara, y toco el ojo que le había dado a Kakashi.<p>

No estaba allí.

-¿Acaso todo fue solo un sueño? – murmuro para sí mismo.

-No. Estuviste casi completamente muerto. – dijo una voz.

Obito levanto la vista, mirando a lo que parecía una joven niña de cabello castaño que estaba brillando.

-¡E-Estas brillando! – Exclamo Obito.

La joven niña miro a Obito con unos impresionantes ojos esmeraldas. – Sí. Yo soy lo que tu tal vez llamas "Dios".

Obito se le quedó viendo a la niña, y rompió a carcajadas.

-¡Qué! – La niña fulmino con la mirada a Obito.

-No hay manera de que un pequeña niña pueda ser dios – si es que existe –, aunque brilles.

-Hmp. – gruño la niña –. Soy solo una pequeña parte de la conciencia de Dios. No soy todo Dios.

- ¿Una parte? – Dijo Obito con interés –. Bueno, si ese es el caso, tengo unas preguntas para ti. Eres un horrible Dios. ¿Qué clase de Dio crea la guerra? ¿Y personas que se matan entre sí? ¿Y…?

-¡Espera, Espera! – chillo la niña –. No es mi culpa. Solo soy una pequeña parte de la conciencia.

-Si tú dices eso…– Obito rodo los ojos –. Bueno, ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿El más allá?

-Este es el lugar al que todos los espíritus van si tiene a alguien que está esperando por ellos o necesitan esperar a alguien. – contesto la joven niña.

-Entonces, ¿necesitó esperar por alguien? – pregunto Obito.

-Normalmente, tú esperarías por Rin, creo yo. – dijo la niña –. Pero la razón por la que estoy aquí es para ofrecerte una oportunidad.

-¿Una oportunidad? – pregunto Obito.

-Una oportunidad para ayudar a una muy importante persona como un fantasma. – dijo la niña.

-¿Quién? – cuestiono Obito, interesado a pesar de sí mismo.

-Naruto Uzumaki. – replico ella.

Obito parpadeo –. No lo conozco.

-¿Me entenderías mejor si digo Naruto Namikaze? – Pregunto la niña – ¿Y que todo el tiempo está conectado aquí?

-¿Él está relacionado con Minato-sensei? – pregunto él.

-Él es el hijo de Minato Namikaze. . – respondió la niña –. Desafortunadamente, el día en que Naruto nació, el Kyubi ataco, y Minato no tuvo otra opción más que sellarlo en su propio hijo.

-¡¿Qué? – Chillo Obito – ¡Eso es horrible!

-Era eso o la Villa. – respondió la niña –. Minato deseo que trataran a su hijo como un héroe. Él debió suponer mejor.

-No me digas que... ¿Naruto fue tratado como el Kyubi? – pregunto Obito preocupado.

-Sí. – suspiro ella –. Pero Naruto es muy importante para tu mundo. Y, siendo sinceros, creo que es genial.

-Entonces, ¿cómo funcionara esto? – Inquirió Obito – ¿Naruto será capaz de verme?

-Sí, será capaz de verte. Pero solamente Naruto. – dijo la niña –. También voy a enviarte hacia allá un día antes de su décimo cumpleaños.

Obito asintió.

-Si haces esto adecuadamente, el Shinigami de tu mundo ha aceptado liberar a Minato Namikaze. – añadió ella.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con Shinigami? – pregunto Obito en confusión.

-¿Haces muchas preguntas, no es cierto? – la joven niña sonrió y toco la frente de Obito –. Todo se hará claro eventualmente.

-Oye… ¡espera! – chillo Obito.

La joven niña simplemente continuó sonriendo mientras Obito desaparecía frente a ella.

-Buena suerte, Obito Uchiha. – murmuro ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**¡Bien! El primer cap traducido :3**

**Esta historia es fantástica, y mi segunda traducción (la primera es "El lugar del más allá" de Mito/Hashirama) **

**Si es posible les estaré trayendo un cap cada semana. **

**Repito: La historia NO es mía, es de Namikaze Artemis. **

**Gracias por dejarme traducirla/ Thanks for let me traduce it! :D**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye xD**

**¿Me regalan un review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Obito Uchiha; ¡Fantasma!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni a mí ni a la autora original, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia tampoco es mía, es original de la autora en Ingles; **Namikaze Artemis**. Yo solo tengo el placer y gran honor de traducirla.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo uno: Conociendo a Naruto; ¡Caminata en las paredes!<strong>

Un Naruto Uzumaki de nueve años – pronto a cumplir diez –, se recargo hacia atrás en su sucia cama con tristeza. Vio el calendario y suspiro.

-_"Los aldeanos siempre son más crueles en mi cumpleaños. Y es mañana." – _Pensó Naruto –. _"Sera mejor que me quede a dentro" _

Justo entonces, Naruto miró una distorsión de luz en la esquina. Se sentó y frunció el ceño, mirando a la extraña distorsión.

Obito apareció en ella.

-¡Ah! – chillo Naruto. De repente, había un niño con googles naranjas, ligeramente transparente, en la esquina – ¿Qué eres tú?

-¡Oye! – Replico Obito – ¡Eso es grosero! ¡Soy un _Quien, _no un _Que! _

Obito miró a Naruto con ligero asombro. – _"Parece que Naruto saco mucho a Minato-sensei, al menos en el físico."_

-Entonces ¿quién eres tú? – Espetó Naruto – ¿Esta aquí para lastimarme?

Obito se estremeció ante eso. – ¡Claro que no! Soy un… eh…fantasma.

-¿Un fantasma? – exclamo Naruto. Él retrocedió –. ¡UN FANTASMA!

-¡Espera! – Dijo Obito – ¡Acabo de decir que no voy a lastimarte! Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo? – pregunto Naruto.

-Veamos… Pues, ¿Qué tal deshaciéndonos de ese traje que te matara si te conviertes en un ninja? – sugirió Obito.

-Cuando me convierta en ninja. – corrigió Naruto –. Googles.

-¿Googles? Me llamo Obito Uchiha. – replico Obito.

-Serás "Googles" de ahora en adelante. – sentencio Naruto.

-Como sea, volviendo al tema… – Obito suspiro –. _Cuando _te conviertas en ninja, ese brillante traje naranja te matara.

-Ese es el punto. – dijo Naruto.

Obito parpadeo.

-Me gusta el naranja. Mucho. Pero incluso yo sé que algo como esto podría matarme. – dijo Naruto, mirando al piso tristemente –. Pero los dueños de los locales no me venderán nada más.

-_"Ellos quieren matarme." _– Obito termino la oración mentalmente. Miró a Naruto con simpatía. – ¿Qué tal si usas un Henge?

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron. – ¡Claro! ¡Henge!

Hubo una pequeña explosión de humo, y había un pobre intento de Henge.

Naruto deshizo el Henge y suspiro. – Apesto en Ninjutsu.

Obito miro a Naruto.

-Oye, ¿podrías hacer eso otra vez? – pidió Obito.

-Eh, Claro. – Dijo Naruto – ¡Henge!

Obito sonrió. – ¡Ya sé cuál es tu problema!

-¿Mi problema? – pregunto Naruto.

-Tienes por demás demasiado chakra. – explico Obito –. Y no suficiente control de él.

-¿Chakra? – Naruto frunció el ceño. Luego sus ojos se ampliaron –. Oh, ¡Catra!

Obito gruño.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para mejorar mi control de catra? – cuestiono Naruto.

-Es chakra. – Suspiro Obito –. Pues… como tienes toneladas de chakra…escalar un árbol sería bueno.

-No hay árboles aquí. – objeto Naruto.

-Hazlo en las paredes. – sugirió Obito.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a trepar las _paredes? _– inquirió Naruto.

-Así. – Obito trato de enviar chakra a sus pies. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa, Googles? – Pregunto Naruto intrigado ante la cara de preocupación de Obito.

-Obito. – corrigió él –. No puedo usar chakra.

-Bueno, Googles…– comenzó Naruto.

-Es Obito, rubiecito. – interrumpió Obito.

Naruto paró un momento para fulminar con la mirada a Obito, para después continuar hablando. – Estás muerto…así que tal vez ya no puedas usar catra nunca más.

-Chakra. – Obito suspiro –. Oh, no voy a seguir corrigiéndote más.

-Bueno, ¿qué piensas, Googles? – pregunto Naruto.

-Probablemente estés en lo cierto. – admitió Obito –. Ya que el chakra es una mezcla de energía espiritual y física. Yo ya no tengo más energía física.

-¿Y cómo camino por las paredes? – cuestiono Naruto.

-Canaliza chakra en tus pies, luego úsalo para pegarte a la pared. – explico Obito.

-¡Entendido! – Naruto sonrió y trato de caminar por la pared. Fallando miserablemente, cayendo al suelo.

Obito sonrió divertido. – Te confesare que este ejercicio es usualmente para gennins para mejorar sus reservas y control de chakra… puede que sea difícil para ti…

-¡De ningún modo! – Naruto fulmino con la mirada a Obito por un segundo, de pronto pareció percatarse de algo –. ¿Dices que te haces llamar _Uchiha _Obito, verdad?

Obito noto la forma en que dijo Uchiha y parpadeo. – No te preocupes…yo no soy como el resto de mi Clan.

-No, estoy más preocupada de que seas como Sasuke-teme. – replico Naruto –. Él es un único Uchiha que queda. ¿Tú no moriste en la masacre también?

Obito miró a Naruto en shock. – ¡¿Masacre? ¿Qué año es este?

Naruto apunto al calendario y Obito corrió hacia él, viendo hacia el año. – Trece años… – murmuro Obito en shock –. Ya han pasado trece años desde que morí.

-¡Wow! – exclamo Naruto –. ¡Entonces tú estarías alrededor de los veintiséis si estuvieras vivo!

-Sep. – murmuro Obito, aun ligeramente en shock –. Así que, ¿hubo una masacre, eh?

-Sí. Y Sasuke es el único que queda. – respondió Naruto –. Todas las chicas están sobre de él porque obtiene las mejores notas, y creen que es genial.

-¿Y él da la sensación de que es mejor que tú? – pregunto Obito.

-S-Sí. – Naruto pestañeo – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Él suena como al resto del Clan. Estirado y superior. – dijo Obito.

-¡Sí! – exclamo Naruto.

-Aun así, apuesto a que Sasuke podría hacer este ejercicio fácilmente…– se burló Obito.

Naruto frunció el ceño con determinación y dio la vuelta – ¡Yo voy a dominar esta cosa de la caminata en las paredes para mañana!

**Clack, Clack, Clack, ¡Bonk!**

Obito parpadea ante el sonido del golpe.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto él.

-No te preocupes por eso. – murmuro Naruto –. ¡Yo dijo que voy a dominar esta cosa de caminata por las paredes!

Obito suspiro. – Voy a caminar por la aldea para ver que ha cambiado.

Naruto se detuvo por un momento y miro a Obito. – ¿Eso no es malo? Tú estás muerto.

-No te preocupes… solo tú puedes verme. – sonrió Obito –. Bien, buena suerte.

Naruto dio la vuelta y le sonrió a la pared. – Vas a caer, pared.

Obito sonrió. – _"Seria genial si Naruto logra hacerlo."_

* * *

><p>Obito miro alrededor de una multitud de gente.<p>

-_"Parece que se están preparando para un tipo de festival." – _pensó Obito –. _"Aun así, una parte de la villa parece re-construida… ¿Sera acaso por el ataque del Kyubi que _"Dios" _menciono? Bueno, al menos el monumento a los Hokages luce igual… ¡Wah! – _Obito se le quedo viendo al Monumento a los Hokages – _"¡Minato-sensei!_

Obito sacudió su cabeza en asombro. – _"Así que, ¿Minato-sensei se convirtió en el Yondaime? Entonces Naruto no es solo el hijo de Minato-sensei, ¡Es el hijo del Yondaime! ¿Y aun así las personas lo tratan como al Kyubi? _

Justo entonces, un familiar jounnin de cabello plateado paso al lado de Obito.

Obito giro la cabeza hacia él. – _"¡Kakashi!"_

_-"¿A dónde va?" – _pensó Obito.

Kakashi se hizo camino entre la multitud. Distraídamente se rasco la banda que cubría su ojo.

-_"Así que es así como Kakashi cubre mi Sharingan… Ahora incluso puedes ver menos de su cara."_

Obito intento evitar chocar con la gente, hasta que lo hizo y simplemente pasara a través.

_-"Oh, soy fantasma. Simplemente puedo pasar a través de las personas." – _Pensó Obito, ligeramente avergonzado por no haberse dado cuentas de eso.

Después de eso, Obito realizo que era relativamente fácil seguir a Kakashi por la muchedumbre.

Kakashi camino hasta cierto campo de entrenamiento.

Obito miro a su alrededor y vio el monumento de piedra. – _"¿Qué está haciendo aquí? _

Kakashi se arrodillo frente a la piedra. – Hola, Obito.

Obito se congelo. – _"¿Estás hablando conmigo?"_

-Disculpa que no te haya visitado últimamente. – continuo Kakashi –. Tuve muchas misiones ANBU.

Obito noto su nombre grabado en la piedra. – _"Eso es genial…Así que, ¿tengo mi nombre grabado en la piedra? Eso explica porque Kakashi me habla a _"mi" _con la piedra."_

-¿Conoces a Naruto, verdad? – el ojo de Kakashi sonrió –. Se parece a Minato-sensei cada día más. Aunque, debo admitir que actúa más como tú, por extraño que parezca.

-_"Lo sé." – _Asintió Obito.

-¿No te importaría si le doy tus googles…? Nah, olvídalo. – medio pregunto Kakashi –. Probablemente si te importaría. Le daré algo más para su cumpleaños mañana.

-¡No lo hago! – Objeto Obito – ¡Yo estaré perfectamente conforme contigo si le das mis googles!

Kakashi volteo hacia atrás. – ¿Qué fue eso?

Obito tomó una gran bocada de aire. – ¡PUEDES DARLES MIS GOOGLES!

El ojo de Kakashi parpadeo. – ¿Obito?

Entonces, Kakashi meneo la cabeza y sonrió. – Bueno, supongo que le daré a Naruto tus googles. A pesar de que esa voz fue probablemente solo producto de mi imaginación.

Obito sonrió y se encamino hacia el apartamento de Naruto.

-_"Espera un segundo." – _Pensó Obito – _"¿Dónde está el apartamento de Naruto otra vez?"_

* * *

><p>Obito gruño cuando finalmente logro llegar al apartamento de Naruto. Ya era al menos media noche.<p>

-¡Hola, Googles! – saludo Naruto.

-Hola, Naruto. – murmuro Obito. Luego, parpadeo – ¿Naruto?

-¡Es-toy aquí! – chillo una voz por encima de la cabeza de Obito.

Obito subió la cabeza lentamente, y sus ojos se ampliaron –. Imposible…

Naruto estaba parado de cabeza en el techo.

-¿Lograste hacerlo? – exclamo Obito.

-¡No subestimes al gran Naruto-sama! – chillo Naruto.

Obito meneo la cabeza en asombro. – _"Parece que Naruto saco más que el físico de Minato-sensei."_

Entonces, Obito cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¡No me digas que estuviste haciendo esto todo el tiempo en el que estuve fuera! – exclamo Obito.

Naruto cayó en su cama y rápidamente quedo dormido.

Obito solo negó con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la traductora:<strong>

**Lo sé, no tengo perdón. Les dije que cada semana les traería un cap, y ya pasaron casi dos y apenas voy subiendo este Dx**

**Bueno, es que no es tan fácil traducir, tengo que ver el modo en que puedo hacer que lo que dice en inglés e entienda en español. Y es un poco complicado, además de la falta de inspiración y las continuas tareas de la escuela. Pero, bueh, esa es otra historia.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Bluesz, -chan, Namikaze Yuki, Susana Mode, Akatsuki Memeber-Uzumaki94, Niknok19, Toaneo07 Ver2.0, Yuhoelmer, Loquin, peste21, Andreina y maxxuzumaki. ****¡Por sus lindísimos review que me suben el ánimo! Intentare responderles lo más rápido posible xD**

**También a todos aquellos que no han agregado a Favorites y Alerts (Me sorprendí y alegre mucho al ver tantos mensajes con review, alerts y favorites. Casi me pongo a saltar por el cuarto xD). Me hacen TAAAAN estúpidamente feliz :)**

**Disculpen nuevamente la tardanza, y espero que este cap sea de su agrado!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye xD**

**¿Me regalan review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Obito Uchiha; ¡Fantasma! **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni a mí ni a la autora original, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia tampoco es mía, es original de la autora en Ingles; **Namikaze Artemis**. Yo solo tengo el placer y gran honor de traducirla.

**N/A: Nota importante: ¡ESTO NO VA A SER YAOI! Alguien me pregunto eso, así que pensé escribirlo aquí solo por si acaso alguien más se lo estuviera preguntando.**

**N/T: **Bueno, creo que esto resuelve sus dudas, chicas. Yo también eh estado recibiendo la misma pregunta, pero no dije nada porque sabía que en este cap lo aclararía todo.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dos: Regalos de cumpleaños; ¡Los Googles de Obito!<strong>

Naruto se despertó de su cama y miró alrededor. – _"¿Qué estaba yo haciendo de nuevo?"_

-¡Eh, Naruto! – Chilló Obito – ¡Estas despierto!

Naruto miró a Obito somnoliento – ¿Quién eres…? ¡Ah, Googles! – Naruto se talló el ojo y le sonrió a Obito.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Obito.

-¡Domine la cosa de la caminata en las paredes en menos de un día! – Sonrió Naruto – ¡Incluso ese Sasuke-teme no sería capaz de hacer eso!

-Sí, probablemente. – Obito le sonrió a Naruto – ¿Pero tú eres un estudiante de la academia, verdad? ¿No tienes escuela?

Naruto miró el reloj. ¡Diez en punto! Naruto se levantó rápidamente, después parpadeó –. No, no te preocupes. Hoy es el Festival del Kyubi…y mi cumpleaños.

-¿El festival del Kyubi? – Preguntó Obito – ¿Es para lo que los aldeanos se estaban preparando? ¡Suena divertido!

-Sí. – Naruto rió tristemente –. Para todos menos para mí.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo Obito – ¿Es por tu cumpleaños?

-Tal vez. – Dijo Naruto –. No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que todos los aldeanos y un número de ninjas me odian desde lo profundo de sus corazones. El día en que nací; el día en que el Kyubi atacó; el día en que Yondaime murió. – Los ojos de Naruto brillaron levemente cuando mencionó al Yondaime.

-¿Te gusta el Yondaime? – Sonrió Obito.

-¡Él es mi ídolo! ¡Es tan genial! Él protegió a la aldea del Kyubi. – Naruto le sonrió a Obito –. Aunque nunca eh visto una imagen de él.

-¿Ninguna imagen? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Obito, curioso.

-Eh buscado por montones de libros y pergaminos sobre el Yondaime, pero todas las imágenes fueron perfectamente arrancadas. – Explicó Naruto –. Es como si alguien quisiera que todos se olvidaran de cómo se veía el Yondaime.

-Si…puedo imaginarme el porqué. – Murmuró Obito.

-¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó Naruto mientras se cambiaba.

-Nada. – Dijo Obito, entonces, notó el traje naranja que Naruto estaba usando –. Oye, ¿ya puedes hacer el Henge?

Naruto parpadeó, terminando de ponerse sus ropas. Luego, inmediatamente formó con sus manos un sello, gritando; – ¡Henge!

Hubo una explosión, y parado frente a Obito estaba…Obito. O, más precisamente, un Henge de Obito.

Obito sonrió. – ¡Casi perfecto! Esto debería ser suficiente para engañar a la mayoría de las personas.

Naruto deshizo el Henge. – ¿De verdad?

-Sí, pero no puedes hacerte un Henge de mí. – Explicó Obito –. Después de todo, yo estoy muerto.

-Oh, ¡cierto! – Naruto sonrió – ¡Henge!

Hubo otra explosión, y parado frente a Obito estaba un Naruto peli-castaño y sin bigotes.

-Genial. ¿Saldrás ahora? – Preguntó Obito.

-No. – Naruto deshizo el Henge –. Me siento intranquilo con tanta gente a mí alrededor. Iré cuando el Festival del Kyubi termine.

-Es tu decisión. – Obito se encogió de hombros –. Oye, si tú tienes problemas con el Henge, ¿Los tienes con los Bushin y el Kawarimi, también?

Naruto asintió –. Los Bushin son mi peor Ninjutsu.

-Bueno, inténtalo. – Sugirió Obito.

-¡Bushin! – Chilló Naruto. Un par de Bushin apareció a su lado, se volvieron blancos y cayeron al suelo.

Obito rió.

Naruto suspiró –. No puedo hacer Bushin, como siempre. Incluso si ahora puedo hacer el Henge casi perfectamente.

-Bushin necesita de más control de chakra. – Murmuró Obito –. Muy bien, ¿quieres aprender a realizar otro ejercicio?

-¡Sí! – Naruto sonrió, pero justo entonces, el timbre de la puerta sonó –. Aww. – Murmuró Naruto, y fue hacia a puerta – ¿Quién es?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto! – Sonrió Iruka.

-¡Iruka-sensei! – Exclamó Naruto – ¡Pasé! – Naruto dejó la puerta abierta. Iruka entró al cuarto y le dio a Naruto un regalo – ¡Gracias, Iruka-sensei!

Naruto rajó el papel que lo envolvía y abrió la caja – ¡Kunais y Shurikens! ¡Gracias! Los míos apestan.

Iruka-sensei miró a Naruto con tristeza –. Bueno, los aldeanos no te tratan tan bien.

-¡No me importa! – Mintió Naruto mientras sonreía.

Iruka solo negó con la cabeza.

Obito miró a Iruka – ¿Éste es tu sensei de la academia?

Naruto asintió discretamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Iruka – ¿Naruto?

-Oh, nada. – Sonrió Naruto –. Más importante ahora, ¡Ya puedo hacer el Henge!

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? – Exclamó Iruka – ¡Muéstrame!

-¡Henge! – Chilló Naruto, y se transformó en Iruka.

Iruka observó a Naruto y sonrió – ¡Es genial! ¡No puedo ver la diferencia!

Naruto se rió, rascándose la cabeza.

-Aun así, ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacerlo? – Cuestionó Iruka.

Naruto tembló y miró a Obito.

-Humm….Humm…Solo di que leíste sobre caminata en los árboles en un libro y lo hiciste. – Sugirió Obito.

-Leí sobre caminata en los árboles en un pergamino ayer. – Dijo Naruto.

-¿Caminata en los árboles? – Exclamó Iruka – ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Naruto se dirigió a la pared y comenzó a caminar por ella. Se volteó y le sonrió a Iruka.

-Eso es asombroso, Naruto. – Iruka solo sacudió la cabeza –. Usualmente se aprende eso siendo un gennin.

Naruto solo se rió.

-Espera un segundo… ¿Dijiste ayer? – Preguntó Iruka – ¿Aprendiste la caminata por los árboles _en menos de un día? _

-Sip. – Dijo Naruto.

Los ojos de Iruka se ensancharon –. Imposible…simplemente imposible…

-Si es posible. – Naruto sonrió.

-Naruto, eso es….puede que tengas más potencial de lo que pensé. – Iruka solo negó con la cabeza en asombro.

Naruto simplemente rió alegre.

Iruka sonrió y revolvió el pelo de Naruto –. Feliz cumpleaños. Si puedes hacer el Henge, ¿Quieres ir al festival?

Naruto negó con la cabeza con fuerza –. No oh.

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Iruka.

-Definitivamente. – Dijo Naruto.

Obito les sonrió a los dos –. Parece que eres muy cercano a tu Sensei.

Naruto asintió discretamente.

-¿Quiere que me quede? – Cuestionó Iruka.

-Está bien, Iruka-sensei. Puede ir al festival. – Sonrió Naruto.

-Pero… – Objetó Iruka.

-¡Vamos! – Naruto sonrió –. No me importa.

Iruka frunció el ceño, pero cedió –. De acuerdo. Te veré en la academia entonces, Naruto.

-Sip. ¡Hasta luego! – Sonrió Naruto.

Iruka miró a Naruto preocupado, pero de mala gana se fue.

-¿Estaba bien dejarlo ir? – Preguntó Obito.

-Claro que sí. – Naruto sonrió –. No puedo permitir que Iruka-sensei tenga problemas por mí.

-Pues, ¿Iruka-sensei dijiste? No parece tener problemas. – Obito sonrió –. Te trata como a un hermana pequeño, o como un hijo.

-Aun así. – Insistió Naruto.

Obito solo negó con la cabeza –. Si tú lo dices. Oye, ¿te llamas Naruto Uzumaki, verdad? ¿Por qué tienes el apellido de tu madre?

-¿Madre? – Naruto se le quedó viendo a Obito – ¿Tú sabes quién es mi mamá?

Obito miró a Naruto de vuelta – ¿Tú no?

-¡No! ¡No sé ni quien es mi mamá o mi papá! – Naruto miró a Obito desesperado –. Por favor, Obito. Si sabes quienes son, dime.

Obito miró a Naruto y parpadeó –. Lo siento, Naruto. No sé quién es tu madre.

_Lo más probable, Kushina Nee-chan. _

Naruto captó la indirecta – ¿Pero sabes quién es mi papá?

Obito solo agitó la cabeza –. No te diré, Naruto. Tú eres…No te lo voy a decir.

-Por favor. – Naruto alzó la vista hacía Obito.

-No, Naruto. Además… – Obito pensó desesperadamente en una mentira –. Si te digo, me tendré que ir.

-¿Qué? – El rubio miró a Obito – ¿Por qué?

-Esa era una de las condiciones para venir aquí. – Continuó con su mentira –. No puedo decirte quien es tu padre.

Naruto suspiró tristemente –. Si no puedes, supongo que no tiene sentido en seguir preguntado. Pero, ¿Me puedes decir si mi papá está muerto o no?

-Está muerto. – Dijo Obito.

-Oh, de acuerdo. – Murmuró Naruto.

-Aun así, te ves muy desesperado por saber sobre tus padres. – Señaló Obito.

-Desde que era pequeño eh querido saber. – Naruto sonrió –. Pretendía que eran famosos y que estaba mantenido en secreto porque estaría en peligro si alguien se enterara. Oh, si…también pretendía que el Yondaime realmente era mi padre. Ya sabes, típicas fantasías de huérfanos.

Gota –. _"Excepto que, actualmente, el Yondaime es realmente tu padre."_

-De todos modos, ¿ellos están muertos, eh? – Suspiró Naruto –. Oh, bueno.

Obito intentó animar a Naruto –. ¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡Es tu cumpleaños! ¡Alégrate!

Naruto sonrió –. ¡Gracias, Obito! ¡Estoy bien!

Obito solo negó con la cabeza –. "_Naruto siempre está sonriendo… ¿Pero realmente es sincero?" _

Justo entonces, el timbre sonó.

-¿Quién es? ¿Iruka otra vez? – Preguntó Obito.

Naruto negó y miró a la persona en el umbral de la puerta. Luego sonrió.

-¡Perro-san! – Sonrió Naruto.

Un AMBU de cabello plateado con una máscara de perro entró al apartamento –. Hola, Naruto. – Dijo simplemente.

-Yo lo eh visto antes…pero donde… – Musitó Obito.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto. – Murmuró el AMBU, tendiéndole un paquete.

-¡Gracias, Perro-san! – Sonrió Naruto ampliamente, mientras desenvolvía el paquete. Sacó un par de googles naranjas y parpadeó.

-_"¿Mis googles?" – _Obito se le quedó viendo al AMBU – ¡Kakashi! – Exclamó.

Kakashi miró alrededor por un segundo, luego decidió que la voz solo era el viento.

-¡Genial! ¡Son naranjas también! – Chilló Naruto. Luego frunció el ceño y miró a los googles que tenía Obito, y luego a los googles en su mano.

Kakashi le sonrió a Naruto bajo quien-sabe-cuantas-mascaras –. Le pertenecen a un muy buen amigo mío.

-¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntó Naruto, inconsciente como siempre.

-Murió. – Kakashi miró al suelo, inconscientemente tocándose su ojo con el Sharingan –. Salvándome. Fue mi culpa que él muriera…si solo lo hubiera escuchado, estaría vivo ahora.

-¡Oye, Kakashi! Yo… – Comenzó Obito.

-¡Eso es estúpido! – Chilló Naruto, cortando a Obito –. Si tu amigo murió salvándote, ¿Crees que querría que te lamentaras sobre su muerte? Él querría que vivieras, ¿Cierto?

Kakashi dio una sonrisa que nadie podría volver a ver –. Supongo.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de tu amigo? – Inquirió Naruto.

-Uchiha… Uchiha Obito. – Respondió Kakashi.

-Hmm. – Naruto sonrió, lanzando una mirada hacía Obito – ¡Yo cuidaré de estos googles Dattebayo!

-Bueno, eso es más tranquilizante. – Dijo Kakashi –. Estaré afuera, entonces. Feliz cumpleaños.

-¡Adiós, Perro-san! – Se despidió Naruto.

Kakashi hizo un gesto con la mano, y desapareció en una nube de hojas.

-Oye, ¿A dónde fue Kakashi? – Preguntó Obito.

-Si hablas de Perro-san, él patrulla alrededor de mi apartamento en el festival del Kyubi. – Explicó el rubio –. Cuando yo era pequeño, era atacado por algunos aldeanos, y si un AMBU no estuviera aquí…pues, de cualquier forma, es por eso que Perro-san está aquí.

-Entendido. – Asintió Obito –. No rompas mis googles.

-¿Así que son tuyos? – Cuestionó Naruto.

-Bueno, parece que el vidrio ha sido reemplazado, y un poco de la correa, que era de esperarse, pero fuera de eso, son mis googles. – Recalcó Obito.

-Oye, Obito, ¿Cómo moriste de todas formas? – Preguntó Naruto curioso.

-Como Kakashi dijo: Salvándolo. Y a Rin. – Dijo –. No me siento como para dar detalles de mi muerte.

-Oh. Está bien, entonces. – Naruto se encogió de hombros, para luego mirar a Obito a través de sus googles – ¡Son geniales! ¡Tienes un gran sentido para escoger googles!

-Geez…Gracias. – Sonrió Obito –. Así que, ¿Qué vas a hacer por el resto del día? – Preguntó –. Aún son las once.

-Oye, ¿Tienes algún jutsu súper-genial? – Inquirió Naruto.

-Ninguno que te vaya a enseñar. –Replicó Obito –. Tu control del chakra aún apesta.

-Aww. – Murmuró Naruto. Luego sus ojos brillaron – ¿Entonces cómo puedo mejor mi control de chakra?

-Eh, tú ya hiciste la caminata por los árboles…erg…por las paredes, ¿Cierto? – Cuestionó Obito.

Naruto asintió.

-Entonces, lo siguiente sería caminar por el agua. – Decidió él.

-¿Caminar por el agua? – Preguntó el rubio curioso – ¿Puedes usar el Catra para caminar por el agua?

-¡Yep! – Sonrió Obito, ignorando el "Catra" –. Tienes que enviar Chakra constantemente a tus pies o podrías caerte al agua, es algo realmente difícil.

Naruto alzó su brazo – ¡Entendido! ¡Vamos al baño!

-¿El…Baño? – Obito alzó una ceja.

* * *

><p>-Oh, ya entendí. – Obito asintió a la bañera llena de agua –. Vas a practicar aquí.<p>

-¡Sip! – Naruto sonrió – ¡Manejare éste en menos de un día también!

-Si tú lo dices. – Sonrió Obito –. Eres realmente impredecible, así que no sería una sorpresa si lo lograras.

-Como dije antes: ¡No subestimes al gran Naruto-sama! – Naruto cerró la llave e intentó pisar el agua. No es necesario decir que solo consiguió un "¡Splash!"

Naruto escupió agua y frunció el ceño.

-Recuerda mandar constantemente Chakra a tus pies. – Le recordó Obito –. Me tomó un tiempo encontrarle el truco a esto… ¡Es difícil!

-Lo sé, lo sé. – Masculló Naruto, saliendo de la bañera, totalmente mojado –. Googles.

-¡Tú estás usando googles también! – Objetó Obito.

-¿Y? ¿Son tus googles, no? – Preguntó Naruto, pisando lentamente en el agua.

-Aun así. – Se quejó Obito.

"¡Splash!" Naruto consiguió quedarse en la superficie del agua unos segundos antes de caer.

-Y, ¿Cuándo tienes que volver a la Academia? – Preguntó Obito.

-El Festival de Kyubi dura dos días – hoy y mañana –, pero nos dan un día extra fuera de la Academia. – Explicó el rubio –. Conseguiré nueva ropa en el día extra que tenemos.

-De acuerdo. – Asintió Obito –. Yo iré a la Academia también. Quiero saber quiénes han tenido hijos.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y volvió a pisar en el agua –. Tu decisión – ¡Ag!

¡SPLASH!

-Bueno, míralo de esta forma. – Sugirió Obito –. Si manejas caminar en el agua, probablemente conseguirás hacer al menos un par de buenos Bushin.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras se empapaba de nuevo.

-¡Te estoy animando! – Chilló Obito.

Naruto miró a Obito – ¿Googles?

-¿Eh, si? – Parpadeó él.

-¿Puedes callarte? – Preguntó Naruto.

-Oh, sí, está bien. – Asintió Obito –. Mirare alrededor de tu apartamento o algo, entonces. Buena suerte…no te resfríes.

Naruto ignoró a Obito mientras hacía su camino fuera del baño.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: Probablemente tenga otros tres caps antes de que llegue al lugar donde "Naruto" empieza. <strong>

**N/T: _¡Muy bien, chicos! Luego de un largo retraso (¡No! ¡No me maten! TT^TT) eh aquí un nuevo cap!_**

**_Como podrán ver, NO va a hacer Yaoi. Que alivio, ¿ne? -w- _**

**_Bueno, agradecimientos a: JssZavala_ **(Muchas gracias por tu review! Googles-sensei tendrá muchas cosas que enseñarle...sobre todo a como tenerle paciencia (?) xD), **_Niknok19_ **(Aquí el nuevo cap, gracias por tu review!), _**Loquin** _(Naruto va avanzando, aunque el agua lo odie (?), Gracias por tu review :33), _**Susana Mode** _(Seh, creo que sería mejor, pienso hacer un poquito más sencilla la traducción, es difícil traducirla xD, y sip! eso pasó, ¿no lo deje claro? lo lamento xD, pronto Obito se confundirá por si le habla a él o a la piedra (?), ¡Gracias por tu review! Y mientras tu esperas que sea más largo, yo espero poder terminarlos más rápidos XD), _**Namikaze Yuki** _(jejeje, gracias, pero el cap no es mio, solo lo traduzco xD, aunque a mi también me pareció lindo, ¡Gracias por tu review!), _**Sora91**_(Lamento la tardanza, y si, hay muy buenos fics en Ingles, que merecen ser traducidos, pero has de saber que traducir no es sencillo, ¿ne? xD, pero bueno, yo espero poder traducir otro pero de DBZ pronto :33, ¡Gracias por tu review!), _**Hime-Sora**_(Jeje, gracias por tus palabras, pero vale la pena el traducirlo y ver que les gusta por medio de sus review :33, y ya vez, no es Yaoi, ya nos habíamos asustado (?) xD, ¡Gracias por el review!), _**Gothic-hinata**_(Gracias por tus palabras *-*, me siento halagada de que lo creas xD, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero aquí ta! :33, ¡Ojala te guste! Gracias por el review!), _**Peste 21**_(¡Hermosa! ¿Cómo has estado? Me alegra el verte por aquí, y más en un review, Agagsgga, amo mi nuevo apodo (?), jejeje, e siento honrada que me digas "Tsukimine-sensei" xD, y gracias por tus palabras, lo es, pero a fin de cuentas, si se puede (?), lo sé! me encanta este fic! *-*, ¡Muchas gracias por tu lindo review! ¡Ojala te guste el nuevo cap! x33)

_**Y a todos los que le dan click al botoncito de "Favoritos" y "Alerts", y también a aquellos que, aunque no dejen review, siguen la historia :33 **_

_**¡En verdad, lamento el retraso! Pero es difícil traducir, más con la escuela y el calentamiento global (?) xD**_

_**Bueh, ¡espero les haya gustado! Aún quedan 67...caps...por traducir (._.) ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejen sola! (?) TT^TT, Aré lo posible por apurarme, ¡En serio! Dx **_

_**Jejeje, en fin, ¡Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus review y su apoyo! ¡Me hacen estúpidamente feliz! -w-**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Bye xD**_

_**¿Me regalan un review? :33**_


	4. Regreso a la AcademiaLa ropa de Naruto!

**Obito Uchiha: ¡Fantasma!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni a mí ni a la autora original, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia tampoco es mía, es original de la autora en Ingles;** Namikaze Artemis.** Yo solo tengo el placer y gran honor de traducirla.

¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capitulo tres: Volviendo a la Academia; ¡La ropa nueva de Naruto!**

Naruto bostezó mientras su alarma sonaba. Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir.

-Naruto, despierta. – Obito picó – intentó picar – a Naruto, quien tembló y volteó a mirar a Obito con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes, creo que porque eres un fantasma o algo así, siempre que intentas tocarme me dan escalofríos dattebayo. – Comentó Naruto.

-¡No es mi culpa! – Objetó Obito.

-Yo nunca dije que lo fuera. – Dijo Naruto, levantándose.

-¿A qué hora empieza la academia? – Preguntó Obito.

-8:45. – Respondió Naruto – ¿Por qué?

-Porque ya son las 8:35. – Respondió el pelinegro.

-¡QUÉ! – Naruto corrió al reloj y lo tomó, mirando la pantalla – ¡Gah, necesito apurarme!

-Bueno, si se te hace tarde, tengo una colección de excusas para usar. – Ofreció Obito.

-¡Mejor no llego tarde! – Chilló Naruto, cambiándose rápidamente – ¡Me iré sin desayunar hoy!

Obito miró las ropas que Naruto había agarrado. Era un conjunto relativamente simple, con una camisa naranja oscura debajo de una chamarra blanca y gris, con unos pantalones grisáceos.

-Pero aun así tenías que usar el naranja, ¿eh? – Sonrió Obito.

-¡Claro! – Naruto se detuvo un momento para mirar a Obito –. Tú vistes naranja también, sabes.

-Bueno, sí. – Obito tuvo que admitir que Naruto tenía razón.

Naruto colocó sus nuevos goggles sobre sus ojos y miró al reloj de nuevo. – ¡Cinco minutos! ¡Vamos, Obito, llegaré tarde!

-Como dije antes, tengo una colección de excusas para usar si tú quieres. – Ofreció de nuevo Obito.

Una corriente de aire imaginaria sopló por el apartamento.

-¡Oye, Naruto, espérame! – Obito corrió tras Naruto, quien ya estaba al menos a cien metros lejos del departamento.

.

Obito tuvo que parar y respirar agitadamente cuando Naruto paró su ridículamente rápida carrera y abrió la puerta del salón.

Iruka volteó a la puerta y tuvo que quedársele viendo por un momento antes de darse cuenta de quién era. – ¡Naruto, llegas tarde!

-Lo siento, yo, eh… – Naruto viró la cabeza y miró a Obito.

_-"Hmm, veamos…El 'Ayudé a una ancianita' no funcionará porque cualquier ancianita odiaría a Naruto…vamos con 'un gato negro cruzó por mi camino y tuve que tomar el camino largo'." – _Meditó Obito.

-Un gato negro cruzó por mi camino y tuve que tomar el camino largo. – Le dijo Obito a Naruto.

-Erg… Un gato negro cruzó por mi camino y tuve que tomar el camino largo. – Dijo Naruto.

Iruka parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza – ¡Detención, Naruto!

-Aww. – Se quejó Naruto.

-Ahora ve a tu lugar. – Continuó Iruka –. Afortunadamente, no eh empezado la clase aún.

-Si no ha comenzado con las clases, ¿Entonces por qué tengo detención? – Se quejó.

-¡Es la idea! ¿Qué tal si hubieras llegado tarde a una misión importante? – Preguntó Iruka.

-Sí, sí. – Murmuró Naruto, subiendo a un asiento vacío y sentándose.

Obito frunció el ceño. Había alguien de apariencia perezosa sentándose al lado de Naruto, y así él no podía sentarse junto a él.

-Oh, bueno. – Suspiró Obito. Se sentó en el piso a un lado de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, la mayoría de las personas en el salón se le quedaban viendo a Naruto, y no porque hubiera llegado tarde.<p>

Ino le dio un codazo a otra niña llamada Kiyomi.

-¿En verdad ese es Naruto? – Susurró Ino –. Se ve muy diferente sin ese ridículo y brillante traje naranja.

-Lo sé. – Susurró Kiyomi de regreso –. Es como si fuera una persona diferente. Casi se ve…

-¡Realmente se ve guapo! – Exclamó Ino silenciosa –. Si mi corazón no fuera de Sasuke-kun…

-Tal vez yo me cambie… – Musitó Kiyomi –. Sasuke-kun tiene tantas admiradoras, no tengo ninguna oportunidad.

-Sí, ve y cambia. – Ino sonrió – ¡Luego el corazón de Sasuke-kun será todo mío!

Obito oía con diversión su conversación –. _"Ser invisible es tan útil. ¡Puedo espiar a las personas y no hay manera de que ellos me noten!" _

Obito notó a otra niña mirar a Naruto con la cara roja, mientras chocaba sus dedos índices entre sí –. _"¿Una Hyuga? ¿Tiene interés en Naruto? Yo pensé que eran una bola de estreñidos y superiores shinobis como la mayoría de los Uchiha, pero supongo que hay excepciones para todo. Yo soy un gran ejemplo." _

Hinata – ¿quién más? –, miró a Naruto con la cara roja como siempre. Quizá un poco más roja de lo normal.

-_"Naruto-kun, luces lindo en esas ropas." – _Pensó Hinata. Después siguió chocando sus dedos.

Sakura ni siquiera desperdició una mirada en Naruto. En cambio, miraba a Sasuke, dejando escapar pequeños corazones.

Sasuke se retorcía siempre que uno de los pequeños corazones se acercaba a él –_. "Ese perdedor cambió de ropas, ¿eh? Bueno, eso no lo ayudará. Si él piensa que cambiando de ropa lo ayudará a convertirse en Shinobi es mucho más estúpido de lo que pensé." –_ Se burló Sasuke.

-_"¡A quién le importa Naruto!" _– Chilló Inner Sakura –. _"¡Sasuke es mucho más genial! ¡Naruto no podría alcanzarlo ni en miles…no, millones de años!" _

Sakura le sonrió de forma soñadora a Sasuke.

Shikamaru intentó dormir un poco antes de que Iruka comenzara a hablar –. _"Naruto cambió de ropas. Antes de que cambiara su vestimenta, nadie le prestaba mucha atención a su rostro. Solo a su ropa. Pero ahora, tengo la idea de haber visto el rostro de Naruto en alguna parte en una fotografía en mi casa… ¿Cuál era? ¿Y por qué había alguien que se parece a Naruto en ella?"_

Akamaru ladró. Kiba se le quedó viendo. – ¿Naruto huele mejor ahora que se cambió de ropa? ¿En verdad hace la diferencia?

Chouji solo masticaba sus papas al otro lado de Shikamaru.

Shino miró a Iruka impasible, esperando a que comenzara a hablar.

Iruka comenzó a hablar –. Ahora, estoy segura de que todos saben del Festival del Kyubi que fue ayer. Así que hoy estudiaremos al Yondaime y al Kyubi.

Todos asintieron.

-Por favor abran sus libros de texto en la página 192. – Continuó Iruka, iniciando con su 'modo lección'.

Naruto estaba actualmente esperando por esa lección, por primera vez. Después de todo, su ídolo era el Yondaime. Rápidamente abrió el libro en la página correspondiente. Obito miró al libro de texto desde atrás de Naruto.

-Oye, Naruto, la página 193 no está. – Comentó.

Sakura levantó la mano.

-¿Si, Sakura? – Preguntó Iruka.

-Eh, ¿Iruka-sensei? La página 193 de mi libro no está. – Dijo Sakura.

-¡La mía también!

-Igual.

-Me pregunto por qué…

-¡Cálmense! – Ordenó Iruka, con la cabeza grande*. Todos se quedaron callados –. La página 193 no está porque todas y cada una de las imágenes del Yondaime en la biblioteca o en la Academia, o los registros fueron destruidas cerca de siete años atrás. – Explicó Iruka.

Se oyeron algunos susurros y cuchicheos ante eso.

-Nadie sabe por qué. – Dijo Iruka –. Todo lo que las personas saben es que cuando ustedes, niños, tenían tres años, el Sandaime ordenó a los AMBU destruir cualquier imagen del Yondaime que pudieran encontrar.

Ino alzó su mano.

-¿Si, Ino? – Interrogó Iruka.

-¿Irrumpieron en las casas de los que conocían al Yondaime también? – Preguntó Ino.

-No, no llegaron tan lejos. – Iruka siguió con su 'modo lección' –. Pero por alguna razón, el Sandaime deseaba que todos se olvidaran de cómo lucía el Yondaime.

-¿Usted sabe cómo se veía el Yondaime, Iruka-sensei? – Exclamó Naruto.

-Naruto, alza la mano por favor. – Iruka dijo automáticamente –. No. Yo solo lo vi una vez, eso fue cuando yo era bastante joven. Así que si alguno de ustedes tiene una foto del Yondaime, pueden mirarla. Tengo prohibido traer una imagen de él a esta Academia, sin embargo, aunque yo tuviera una.

-Ni siquiera hay una descripción. – Notó Shino –. Eso es inconveniente, porque sin una descripción…

-Oiga, Iruka-sensei, ¡Y si el Yondaime se transformó en un niño pequeño o algo! – Sugirió Kiba –. Y, Y para estar seguro de que la gente no…

Sasuke bufó.

Kiba fulminó con la mirada a Sasuke – ¿Qué dijiste?

-Hnn.

Obito rodó los ojos –._ "Típico Uchiha. Espera, ¿me acabo de insultar a mí mismo?" _

-¡Guarden silencio! – Chilló de nuevo Iruka, y todos quedaron en silencio.

Obito se desconectó, mientras Naruto escuchaba con casi interés.

Y Shikamaru frunció el ceño –. _"Problemático."_

* * *

><p>Naruto suspiró y se estiró en la hora del almuerzo.<p>

-Aun así, es bueno que la Academia proporcione almuerzo. – Dijo Obito –. Si no lo hicieran, tendrías que estar sin desayuno _y _almuerzo.

-Sí. – Murmuró Naruto.

-¡Oe! – Kiba avanzó hasta él – ¡Naruto!

Naruto volteó –. Oh. Hola, Kiba. – Miró detrás del chico –. Hola, Chouji. Hola, Shikamaru. ¿Qué pasa?

Akamaru ladró.

-Hola, Akamaru. – Naruto saludó a Akamaru, quien ladró de nuevo.

-¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de ropas? – Preguntó Kiba.

-Sí *munch*. – Dijo Chouji –. Algo *munch* inesperado.

-No en realidad. – Dijo Naruto –. Fue mi cumpleaños el día antes de ayer y…

-¿Fue tu cumpleaños? – Exclamó Kiba – ¿Tuviste una fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Por qué no nos invitaste?

Naruto miró a Kiba con una extraña expresión en su rostro – ¿Qué es una fiesta de cumpleaños?

Kiba rió disimuladamente –. A veces puedes ser divertido.

-Kiba, creo que Naruto está hablando en serio. – Dijo Shikamaru, luego hizo una pausa –. Problemático.

Kiba se le quedó viendo a Naruto –. Estás bromeando. ¿No sabes que es una fiesta de cumpleaños?

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza.

-¡Tus padres deben de ser realmente estrictos! – Exclamó Kiba –. O tal vez porque es en el mismo día del festival del Kyubi. Debe de apestar recibir regalos ya sea por el festival del Kyubi o por tu cumpleaños.

Naruto miró hacia el suelo –. Uh, sí.

-¡Kiba! – Dijo Chouji alterado.

Kiba se dio la vuelta – ¿Qué sucede?

-Los padres de Naruto están _muertos. _– Respondió Chouji.

Kiba dio un paso atrás con rostro afligido –. Lo siento, Naruto. No sabía.

Naruto puso una sonrisa en su rostro –. Oh, no te preocupes por eso. No es como si supiera quienes son mis padres de todas formas.

-_"Ahí está otra vez." – _Notó Obito –. _"La sonrisa 'Estoy bien así que no necesitan preocuparse por mí' de Naruto. Es un poco distinta a su sonrisa de felicidad, que heredó de Minato-sensei."_

Esas palabras hicieron que los tres niños se le quedaran viendo a Naruto.

-¿No sabes ni siquiera quiénes son tus padres? – Preguntó Chouji –. Mi papá dijo que a los huérfanos se les decía usualmente quiénes son sus padres, incluso si son de ninjas enemigos o algo así.

-Sandaime-jiji no me dirá. – Dijo Naruto –. Él dice 'quizá cuando sea mayor.'

Shikamaru frunció el ceño –. Problemático.

-¡Eso es estúpido! ¡Sandaime-sama debería simplemente decírtelo! – Insistió Kiba.

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso. – Sonrió Naruto –. No me importa.

-_"Otra sonrisa de 'Estoy bien así que no necesitan preocuparse por mí'" – _Notó Obito.

-En serio, Naruto, no necesitas guardártelo todo dentro. – Dijo Obito.

Naruto miró a Obito por el rabillo del ojo y articuló un silencioso "No lo hago."

Akamaru ladró.

-¡Bueno, como sea! – Dijo Kiba alegremente, intentando cambiar el tema – ¡Tus ropas lucen mucho mejor ahora!

Chouji asintió después de haber comido otra papita –. Las personas pueden acercarse a ti sin quedar ciegos.

-Era problemático. – Concordó Shikamaru.

-¿En serio? – Sonrió Naruto –. Bueno, entonces supongo que fue bueno que haya cambiado de ropas, dattebayo.

-Sí. – Asintió Kiba.

Justo entonces, la campana sonó, y todos voltearon a ver a la escuela.

-Será mejor que volvamos a clase. – Dijo Chouji –. ¿Vienen, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto?

* * *

><p>Shikamaru tiró su mochila en el piso de su casa – ¡Ya estoy en casa!<p>

Shikaku miró a Shikamaru –. Oh, bienvenido, Shikamaru. ¿Alguna cosa interesante que haya pasado en la Academia el día de hoy?

Shikamaru bostezó –. No mucho. Naruto cambió de ropas. Oye, ¿tienes alguna imagen del Yondaime?

Shikaku miró a su hijo sospechosamente. Él sabía que Shikamaru era mucho más listo de lo que dejaba ver, y las palabras 'Naruto' y 'Yondaime' lo ponían en guardia – ¿Por qué las quieres? – Preguntó.

-Estudiamos al Yondaime hoy. – Respondió Shikamaru.

Shikaku frunció el ceño. No podía encontrar una razón verosímil para no darle la imagen a Shikamaru. Suspiró.

-Ven conmigo. – Dijo Shikaku, dándose la vuelta.

Shikamaru siguió a Shikaku hasta su habitación, donde inmediatamente abrió un álbum.

Shikamaru miró la foto y sus ojos se agrandaron –. Naruto…

-No Naruto. – Corrigió Shikaku –. Ese es el Yondaime.

-Entonces, ¿Naruto es el Yondaime? – Preguntó Shikamaru.

-No. – Contestó Shikaku.

-Entonces… – Shikamaru hizo una pausa, su brillante mente poniendo las piezas del rompecabezas en su lugar –. Él es el hijo del Yondaime.

-Sí. – Dijo Shikaku, después miró a Shikamaru muy seriamente –. No debes decirle a nadie. En especial a Naruto.

-Problemático. – Dijo Shikamaru.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. – Asintió Shikaku –. Pero es necesario. Este es un secreto clase-SS, incluso más alto que el – bueno, de todas formas, si le dices a alguien, podrías ser condenado a muerte.

Shikamaru asintió –. "_Aun así, eso explica el por qué pensé que había visto el rostro de Naruto en alguna parte."_

_¿El legado del Yondaime, eh? Naruto, eres una persona problemática._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Traductora:<strong>

**...Si, así que...sí. Aquí estoy yo de nuevo...luego de haber desaparecido por mucho, _mucho _tiempo.**

**¿Díganme alguno de ustedes me extrañaron? ¿Hay alguien ahí que aún siga esta humilde traducción? :DD**

**Como sea, aclarando solo un punto:**

***¿Si han visto en los animes que cuando un personaje se enoja, de pronto su cuerpo se hace diminuto y su cabeza se hace como diez veces más grande, no? ¿Si? Pues a eso se refiere por si no quedó muy en claro (o a mí eso me pareció, al menos...) **

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, no tengo ni la menor idea de cuánto tarde en actualizar el próximo, así que no les haré falsas promesas. Solo les diré que espero me sigan siguiendo, y me den ánimos para continuar (que necesitaré, pues esta semana de exámenes fue horrible y no creo que me vaya a ir muy bien que digamos...*tearbending*) **

**¡Nos leemos! ¡Un abrazote a todos los que me sigan leyendo, dejen comentario o me agreguen a favoritos! ¡Muchas gracias, de todo corazón! :D**

**Bye xD**

**¿Algún review? **


End file.
